


Como consertar a vida amorosa do baka do seu irmão

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Revised Version, those dorks are so in love, too much chuunibyou in a single fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Tem horas que ter um irmão baka pode ser uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Especialmente quando tem a ver com romance. E tem vezes que realmente não tem jeito. Você TEM que intervir antes que tudo dê errado.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	Como consertar a vida amorosa do baka do seu irmão

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é uma das minhas mais antigas, e essa versão aqui pode ser chamada de 2.0  
> Eu fiz o favor de revisar, até porque eu mesma tava triste com a versão original dela e.e

É impressionante como as situações mais estranhas acontecem quando você menos espera.

Você leitor deve estar se perguntando o motivo de eu estar começando uma história com uma frase dessas.

Bem, o motivo é bem simples: quando você lida com o baka do meu irmão, todo tipo de situação estranha acontece quando você menos espera.

Por falar nisso, eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Ana, mas a maioria das pessoas me chama de Ana-chan e eu sou irmã do maior baka da Fairy Tail.

Essa história que eu vou contar é uma das muitas situações sem pé nem cabeça em que o baka do meu irmão mais velho vive se metendo.

O dia em que tudo isso aconteceu foi um dos dias que eu pensei não iria acontecer nada demais. Por isso, eu e Happy estávamos em casa de boa. Eu estava lendo um livro e o Happy como sempre, comendo um peixe.

Nós dois ouvimos o barulho da porta abrindo e já esperamos a destruição, porque estava claro que meu irmão havia chegado em casa.

Nada de destruição. Meu irmão passou cabisbaixo por nós dois e meio que se trancou no quarto.

— Tem algo errado com o Natsu. — Happy comentou.

— Concordo com você. Acho melhor a gente ver qual é o problema.

E lá fomos nós dois, ver qual era o problema do meu irmão. Nós batemos na porta do quarto dele e eu perguntei:

— Nii-san, tá tudo bem?

Esperamos por cerca de três minutos por uma resposta. Nada. Então concordamos em usar o plano B que sempre funcionava.

— Nii-san, sai desse quarto ou não vou fazer janta pra você!

Pelo menos nós conseguimos uma resposta.

— Não estou com fome.

Agora nós tínhamos certeza que a situação era séria. Meu irmão recusando comida era um problema sério.

— E agora Ana, o que a gente faz?

— Não sei Happy, talvez a gente devesse chamar alguém da guilda. Vai ver o Natsu tá doente.

— Então a gente devia chamar quem? Nessa hora a maioria do pessoal já está em casa!

— A gente chama quem mora mais perto! Quem é mesmo?

— É a Lucy!

— É impressão minha ou a aura depressiva ficou mais forte?

— Aye! Você tem razão.

No fim das contas, nós arrombamos a porta do quarto e quando entramos lá dentro, vimos o meu irmão no que parecia ser o famoso “canto da depressão”. Sacudimos ele pra ver se ele voltava ao normal e depois de um tempo sem obter nenhum resultado, eu perdi a paciência com o meu irmão e mandei ele falar o que era o problema.

Ele não disse, então era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

— Se você não falar, acho que vou ter que pedir ajuda pra Erza.

— Você não faria isso. — Natsu retrucou.

— Faria sim. Happy, vamos chamar a Erza!

— Tá bom eu falo! Mas não chama a Erza!

— É melhor você falar logo o que aconteceu. — Happy aconselhou, ao mesmo tempo que pegava um peixe para comer.

— Eu e a Lucy brigamos de novo.

— De novo?! O que foi que você fez dessa vez?!

— Eu só... _“acidentalmente”_ estraguei o encontro que ela tinha com um cara.

— E...

— Nós discutimos e ela disse que nunca mais queria ver a minha cara. — Natsu completou, já voltando pro cantinho da depressão.

— Mas em primeiro lugar, como você descobriu sobre esse tal encontro?

— Provavelmente ele andou stalkeando a Lucy do mesmo jeito que a Juvia faz com o Gray. — Happy interviu.

— Você deve ter aprontado algo grave pra Lucy dizer que nunca mais queria ver sua cara. Afinal, vocês são melhores amigos.

— Você devia pedir desculpas pra ela.

— Eu até faria isso, mas tem outro problema. — Natsu suspirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Que problema?

— Eu me sinto estranho quando estou perto dela.

— Vai ver a estranheza dela é contagiosa. Pufu. — Happy riu, mas acabou levando uma cacetada da Ana na cabeça.

— Para de falar besteira Happy. Tenho certeza que esse _“estranho”_ quer dizer borboletas no estômago, bochechas vermelhas sem motivo e coisas assim.

— Você adivinhou. Mas o que isso quer dizer?

— Isso só quer dizer uma coisa. — Comecei a ideia.

— Quer dizer que ele é alérgico a Lucy! — Happy interrompeu, para logo em seguida levar outra cacetada da Ana na cabeça.

— Não, neko baka! Isso quer dizer que ele gosssssta da Lucy!

— E o que isso tem a ver com o pedido de desculpas?

— Não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas eu vou te ajudar com esse pedido de desculpas. E você vai falar pra ela que gosta dela!

Nós passamos um tempo planejando como seriam as coisas e colocamos tudo em ação no dia seguinte.

Natsu convidou a Lucy para um passeio no parque e como o combinado ele pediu desculpas por ter estragado o encontro dela com o outro cara.

— Eu aceito suas desculpas. — Lucy falou, mas dava pra ouvir que ela ainda estava um pouco magoada. — Só não entendo uma coisa: porque você estragou o meu encontro?

— É... como eu posso dizer isso... — O rosto de Natsu já estava todo vermelho quando ele finalmente conseguiu coragem para falar. — Eu gosto de você!

Deu pra ver na hora que a Lucy ficou surpresa com a declaração do meu irmão e ela também ficou vermelha!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu sei o que aconteceu. Eu e o Happy ficamos escondidos em um lugar vendo tudo e o Happy estava com uma máquina fotográfica pra tirar fotos que depois a gente ia dar pra Mira.

— Seu baka! Eu também gosto de você!

Pela cara do meu irmão, ficou claro que ele não esperava por isso.

Quando vimos isso, eu e Happy falamos baixinho:

— Eles se gossssssssstam!!!!

Nós estávamos vendo tudo de longe e depois da confissão, os dois se beijaram. Eu virei pro Happy e falei:

— Tira logo as fotos!

O Happy tirou as fotos e nós dois fomos correndo pra guilda. Chegamos lá gritando:

— Mira! Acabamos de ver uma cena e tanto!

— O que vocês viram?

Eu e Happy olhamos um para o outro com um sorrisinho maléfico e falamos juntos:

— Natsu e Lucy embaixo de uma sakura se B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O!

O povo da guilda meio que entrou em choque. Alguns cuspiram suas bebidas, só que praticamente todos gritaram:

— O quêêêêêêêêê????!!!!

E nós dois respondemos enquanto mostrávamos as fotos:

— Temos provas dos acontecimentos!

Mais tarde, quando os dois pombinhos chegaram na guilda, todo mundo já estava cansado das surpresas. Já haviam sido muitas para um dia só.

E aí o baka do meu irmão virou pra todo mundo e falou que ele e a Lucy estavam namorando. Depois disso o caos rolou solto. Acabou que graças a mim e ao Happy, a vida amorosa do baka do meu irmão teve um final feliz.


End file.
